


Pieces

by dontfeedthewolfy



Series: Derek Hale Character Study [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dead Laura Hale, Derek Character Study, Derek Hale Character Study, Derek's Life Is Hard, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Laura Hale Feels, Season 1, Traumatized Derek, derek finds laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek Hale character study. The night Derek found his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

You haven’t seen the house since that night. It looms now before you. A shadow figure of your nightmares. You followed her scent her. Why would she come here? And with out you? None of this made any sense. 

The smell all but knocks you off you feet. Bright warm calla lilies with the faintest caramel cream that clings in the apartment you share with her, and even the lightest hint of your own gingery bite hangs in the air mixed with Laura. More disturbingly is the metallic ting that cuts at your senses, you know what it is even if you want to fight the realization. Blood. 

She was away from the only pack she has, maybe she lost control, hurt someone. Then you have never once in you life known Laura to lose control, her temper perhaps but she was one with her wolf in only a way your mother was. Worrying piles in the depth of you gut. 

Warm sticky droplets litter the leaves in front of you. 

You find her…. In pieces. 

The bile rises in the back of your throat, burning the whole way up. It’s all you can do to hold it bad, to not let your body lose itself in the panic.


End file.
